Majora's Malice
This creepypasta is by:Blazingman1999 or Dumbledork01 Section heading Hey, so this is a creepy pasta on 'The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask', i hope you enjoy. Section heading My favorite games have always been zelda. I started with Ocarina of time as a kid, and ever since then, i was hooked. I have owned and played through them all, however my favorite has always been Majoras Mask. I beat the game so much, i practically memorized each area of the game. However, i havent played it for a long time now and it wasnt until recently I got to play it again. For my birthday, my parents sent me a nintendo 64 and 4 games to go with it, i guess they thought it would be nastalgic for me. I looked through the games and saw one that said Majoras Mask, obviously written in black marker. There wasnt a label or seal from nintendo, so i just figured it was a used game they got off of amazon. I didnt care whether it was used or not, i was about to have a trip down memory lane. When i put in the cart, it played the game, however it was all glitched up and distorted. I turned off the system and blew into the cartrige, figuring that would fix it. When i put it back in, i had the same result. By now i had just given up and was going to accept the game as it was. The title showed with the majoras mask spinning closer and closer, but as it got really close to the screen, a loud skull kid scream came from my tv. I got scared, mostly because i wasnt expecting that to happen. I was all alone when i was playing, so i was definetly creeped out. After the odd scream, the game's save selection popped up, and there was already a saved file. The name said '死ぬ、ただ死ぬ', which is in Japanese so i couldnt read it. I assumed the hacker was japanese, so he hacked his signature into the game. So i just deleted the file and made a new one. The game played normally for quite awhile, up until the skull kid steals link's ocarina. Instead of stealing his ocarina, the skull kid stole his sword. By this point i knew the game was hacked, but i continued on, i figured mabey it would have new and inovative places made by the hacker. When link got up to get his sword back, things started to get weird. The skull kid stabbed link with his sword, and let out a loud laugh, louder than he usually was. I turned down my games volume because i didnt know if this would happen again. When i actually got to play as link he only had 1/4 of a heart left....and was bleeding. As he walked he kept letting out sharp cries of pain, as if he was being hit each step he took. As i got to the part where you jump into the black pit, things started to get freaky. As link fell into the black pit, fire came out from the hole, engulfing link in it. The screen faded to black with the skull kid's laghter. A text box appeared stating "You've met with a terrible fate, havent you?". When the screen faded back, i was inside the moon, with the skull kid staring at me. The game froze here, with a repeated sound of the skull kid's laughter, slowly getting louder and louder. As it got to the point of which i thought my speakers would burst, the skull kid transformed into his 3rd form from his boss fight and smashed link...literally smashed link to pieces. There was blood on the green grass and link's head sat inbetween the lone tree and the insane skull kid. After this horrific scene i ripped my game cartrige out, and threw it away. I have had nightmares of the horrific experience for a long time, and i doupt they will stop. I havent played Majoras mask for years now, and i hope to never have to experience anything as horrible as that day ever again. I finally was able to translate what those japanese words said, since the scene is stuck in my mind. When translated they say "Die, just Die". Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Original Story Category:Video Game